


Desperato

by Lost_along



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action, Adventure, Cow boys, Death, F/M, Guns, Hanging, Western!GravityFallsAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_along/pseuds/Lost_along
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines a sharp shooter and a gun for hire may not live a moral and virtuous life, but she is as deadly as a rattlesnake when holding a gun. Maybe she has just bitten off more than she could chew when she faces off with notorious outlaw Bill "Bill the kid" Cipher. Will she be able to ride off into the sunset again, or will she be laying in a pine coffin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are appreciated!!!!

Mabel Pines was know in the West for having the sharpest shot, she could pull out her gun and put 3 bullets in ya’ before you even had the chance to place you hand around the butt of your pistol. Yes she was deadly as she was beautiful, her washed out green eyes, rosy cheeks, and freckles gave her a naïve appearance; make no mistake though that girl was as sharp as a tack and as wild as a rattle snake cornered.

Her twin brother Dipper, not as well known for his gun skill, but rather for the general store he runs in the small one horse town of Gravity Falls. As children the twins were inseparable, but after the untimely death of their parents at the hands of the notorious bandito Ghost eyes, they grew up fast, Mabel collecting bounties across the wild west, and Dipper taking more of the female role with managing the small shop.

Crook Shaw, Texas 1866

Far to the southwest, a wind shrine towered, steely and fine as a needle. At her feet, the hill sloped suddenly away, and the woman imagined leaping off, falcon-winged, to soar over the wooded hills, following the setting sun into its warm, painted seabed. Scarlet, then amethyst, emblazoned the enormous sky, then it darkened to obsidian. She missed her home, but she knew she needed to find Ghost eyes and exact her revenge. A suicide mission, but she was ready, she wasn’t just called Mabel Pines, fastest shooter in the west for a reason. Slowly she lowered herself onto the red dirt and held her Winchester out, waiting for her target. As the allotted time draws near the steady summer heat becomes far less bearable, she knew Dean Richards and three other bandits would be making their way down the valley under her any moment.

She heard the horses first; the horses came into her view. At the head was the stallion, his chestnut coat as fluid as water, stocky limbs moving faster than Mabel expected. Their heads were extended forwards but their ears flat back, puffs of moisture escaping from their nostrils. None of them were especially tall, fifteen hands at the most; but they were an impressive sight, streaming past in the post-twilight. Mabel quickly took out the three bandits, but this sent Mark into flight mode. Mabel cursed herself as she shot at the horse’s hooves, one bullet was close enough to startle the stallion and buck Dean off allowing Mabel to get a shot in his chest.

His lifeless body lay on the ground, vultures already circling around; Mabel hopped on her horse Glitz and booked it down the anvil path to collect her bounty before the vultures do. She quickly tied his feet together and tied the other end of the rope to her horse, with that she galloped back to the hustling and bustling town of Crookshaw. Once she entered the town people would look at her, and then to the lifeless body of the notorious Dean Richards, smiles hid behind their lips. Dean’s reign of terror had come to an abrupt and painful end, but the reality was there would be 50 other men just like Dean ready to take his place.

“Ah, the moment you entered this town I knew you would be able to bring me Dean Richards!” The sheriff hollered, Mabel noticing his front teeth long gone. “ It’s my job, now the reward?” Mabel inquired, itching to head west when the sun rose tomorrow “Here ya’ go 200 big ones.” Mabel chuckled shaking her head, “The poster said 400 dollars for him dead, where is the rest of my money?” Mabel said, her voice rising with irritation. The sheriff laughed in her face, Mabel caught a whiff of his stale breath and wrinkled her nose in disgust, “You’re just a girl, and I’m not going to give you 400 dollars. Now beat it kid.” The sheriff said smugly, Mabel’s face turned red with anger, “While you sat on your fat ass, I was out doing your job! You’re nothing but a coward and a snake in the grass.” Mabel hissed, snatching sack out of the sheriff’s hand, and storming out of the office. This was the last time that she ever came to Crook Shaw; she mounted Glitz and trotted down the main strip of town. The bars were lively already; Mabel could hear world-less chatter all around her, and the smell of cigarette smoke polluted her nose.

“Hey there missy, why don’t you get off that horse and mount something else?” A man called out, by the looks of it he was already well pass intoxicated. “Do I look like a bed-fagot to you? You filthy dog!” Mabel said spitting on him, “Why you litt-“ Mabel had her gun out and pointed to his face before he could finish his slurry sentence. “If you value your life you would go back inside.” Mabel said coldly, cocking her pistol to let him know she meant business. “I- uh, alright.” The man staggered back behind the saloon doors.

“This town is just full of dogs.” Mabel muttered, as she headed towards the Charlie Tango hotel. The outward appearance of the hotel was inviting, it was suppose to be one of the best places to rest this side of the west, or so Mabel had been told by her great uncle Ford. Tying up Glitz to the post, she grabbed her saddlebags and went in. It was homely, but not plain. A pair of mighty antlers adorned the mantle of the rustic lobby. A great fur rug covered the floor of golden wood panels. Thick, luxuriant sofas were crowded around the flagstone fireplace, forming a semi-circle. The fire pit was filled with wooden logs, flickering with flames. The polished lobby desk was made of cherry-wood. Warm smells of home cooking wafted through the warm air. The cozy atmosphere was a welcome change from the remote nights camping out in the plains. Mabel walked to the front desk, “Room for one please.” Mabel asked sweetly, the old clerk smiled, and handed her a room key. “It will be 2$ for the night” Mabel handed him the bills and carried her saddlebags up the stairs to room 12, her room. She didn’t waste time discarding her guns and ammunition onto the oak desk and kicked off her boots, plopping onto the bed sleep hitting her like a wall.


	2. Common interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals and put in place and the ball is rolling

 

The gunshots rented the still town night air of Croockshaw, Mabel had been around long enough to know that the source of the gunshot was in a 500 meter radius of her, the gunshots cracked into the air as loud as thunder but without the raw power of a storm. In comparison they were tinny and small, coming from one direction only; and that direction was coming from the Rusty Spittoon Saloon. “You’re a dead man!” A gruff voice called between the gunshots, Mabel peered out of her window to see three disheveled looking men out on the dirt road, guns pointed to a man on his knees. Mabel looked away as the shots rang out, signaling it was time for her to leave Croockshaw. “I won’t ask you again, where is the gold? You’ve been holding out on us, and the boss is madder than an old wet hen.” The largest one of the trio said in a burly voice. “Please I don’t know where the gold is, Ghost Eyes robbed me blind!” The man said exasperated from the stress of this life or death situation. Mabel grabbed her 6 round colt revolver, as the kneeled man begged for forgiveness, “You have a couple of minutes to decide your fa-“

He never finished his sentence before Mabel put a bullet in the back of his skull, the other two goons looked to the source, but Mabel put lead between their eyes before they could raise their pistols. Judging by the noise coming from the Rusty Spittoon, no one seemed to notice the commotion outside. Mabel grabbed her guns, and put on her boots before running as fast as she could down the stairs of the hotel out the doors, “You”, she pointed to the man clearly in shock, “You’re coming with me.” He nodded as he staggered up, only to fall before her feet and started to kiss her boots. “Oh thank you! You are the sweetest peach on the tree.” Mabel looked at him in disgust, “Stop that, we don’t have time, do you have a name?” “The name is ol’man McGuckget.” “Alright McGuckget I need to know where Ghost Eyes is, and make it quick I don’t have time.”

McGuckget scratched his long white beard, “Hmm, last I saw of him, he was heading with the Gleeful gang, if you want to find Ghost Eyes, go talk to Cipher, he’ll know where the Gleeful gang is, he knows lots of things.” Mabel let off an audible groan, “And where do I find him?” Mabel inquired, less than enthusiastic to go on a rat race to find this Gleeful gang. “He’s in the slammer, I believe his execution is tomorrow.” “What? You mean he’s in jail?” “Yessir.” McGuckget said before deciding it was time for him to leave. Mabel watched him scamper off into the dark, before she hopped on Glitz and headed to the Croockshaw jail. She didn’t exactly have a plan of action, but she assumed if he were a well-known name he would have banditos waiting to string him from the noose tomorrow, so she needed to get him out tonight. Mabel pounded on the jailhouse door, “Sheriff help, there are three men dead by the Rusty Spittoon.” Mabel said in her most distressed voice, hearing footsteps behind the door. The door opened to reveal the scumbag sheriff that wouldn’t give her her whole pay. “Alright ma’am relax I’ll go investigate it.” “Oh thank you sheriff.” Mabel said as she whipped out her pistol and clubbed him on the head with her butt end. He collapsed into her arms and she dragged him into the jail with some slight effort. She snagged his keys and locked him up in an empty jail cell, all around her there were hoots and hollers from caged patrons. “I’m looking for Bill Cipher.”

Mabel said eyeing up the cells. In the last cell on the right a gloved hand waved, Mabel stalked over to the end cell to see a tall blonde man, he wore a long black coat with gold trimming and triangle buttons, a gold vest and white collared shirt under it gave him a gentleman like appearance that could have fool some dames. “ I need your help” Mabel said plainly, eyeing the man up. “And who are you?” Bill purred, but he sounded completely uninterested with what her answer will be. “Mabel Pines, and I hear you know where I can find the Gleeful gang.” “The Mabel Pines! How interesting, you’ve been killing off some of my best men, and now you are coming to me for help. My, my.” Bill said with a wicked smile, “A bounty is a bounty, money talks, don’t be too upset.” Mabel said with a smirk, proud of her kill streak. “And why should I help you?” Bill said amused, his golden eyes twinkling. “I’ll kill you if you don’t, I’m sure I’d be doing many people a favor by putting a bullet in your head.” Mabel said whipping out her colt action revolver and pressed it to Bill’s forehead before he could blink. “I’m impressed, but I know you won’t because we share common interest. I’ll tell you what, let me out of here and help me pull off a heist I’ll take you to Gideon, and from there we can depart on our merry ways, you being the gun for hire hero, and I being cold-blooded villain.” Mabel put her pistol back into her belt, “Deal?” He whispered, “Deal.” Mabel said shaking his black-gloved hand.

“Oh and Pines, double cross me and you’ll be in a Pine box if they can piece you back together that is.” That sent shivers up Mabel’s back, now realizing the seriousness of this deal. “You are a devil” Mabel whispered as she let him out of the cell, the other men were screaming to let them out, but Mabel didn’t care, they meant nothing to her, they were disposable. Mabel didn’t bat an eye when Bill knocked over the gas lantern that lit the dingy jail cell, orange flames instantly licked the floor, and all she heard were screams and the smell of smoke. 

_The Devil… is a wily one, and, until an hour before he fell, even God thought him beautiful in Heaven_


End file.
